Dragon Moon Z
by Thisideup
Summary: Trunks moves in next door to Usagi, and falls for her. They're friends, but her heart still belongs to Mamoru. What has our Mamo-chan done this time, can he fix it in time to reclaim his little bunny or will Trunks win out in the end?
1. A relaxing day of shopping...NOT!

SailorMoon/DBZ Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no SUE!!!!! (thanx to Sakura-chan 4 letting me use her disclaimer!)  
  
Chapter 1: The First Battle  
  
"Gosh, I love to shop! It's so…relaxing…you know?" Usagi said as she walked through the small department store with her friends and fellow senshi. "Yeah," they all agreed except for Minako. "Relaxing?!?! Are you kidding?!?!? It's not relaxing, it's work! You have to find the perfeect outfit, and then the shoes, and then…" She was cut off by a scream for help. They girls looked up and Makoto quickly hung the dress she had been looking at back on the rack. "Come on!"Rei said. They ran off in the general direction of the scream. "Usagi, hurry up!" Makoto yelled over her shoulder. Usagi was pushing through the throngs of people heading towards the scream. She finally made it through and began to run, trying to catch up with her friends, when suddenly a young man ran out in front of her. "Hey, watch out!"she yelled, but it was too late, she and the boy collided, head on. "Ow…" the strange young man says. "LOLLIPOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Usagi screams. He looks towards her, an expression of utter confusion on his face, "Lollipops? What do lollipops have anything to do with anything?" "Huh?" Usagi asked, looking up at him. Their eyes locked. She's gorgeous he thought. Wow, I mean…amazing…he's hot.  
  
She blushed slightly and stood up offering her hand to the "hot" boy. "Um, sorry...about running into you like that. I really should have been looking where I was going, I hope you weren't hurt, I didn't mean to…" "It's ok, I'm fine, really." The boy brushed himself off. "Um, hi, I'm Usagi." He looked up at her, "Trunks, nice to meet you, although it's not the best way I suppose." He said with a chuckle. Usagi giggled, "Yeah, I guess not." They heard another scream and Usagi jumped, then she yelped,"I gotta go!" Oh boy Rei's gonna KILL me! she thought, racing towards the battle. The senshi are already fighting as Usagi arrives and dodges behind a shelf to henshin. "Moon Crystal Power! Make UP!!!" she yelled without noticing Trunks standing at the end of the aisle. His jaw dropped as the girl he had just met transformed into the superheroinne SailorMoon. SailorMoon turned to see Trunks stanring open mouthed at her. Uh Oh…  
  
"Um…how much did you see?" she asked uncertainly. "The whole thing Usagi." She winced, "Oh well…"  
  
She turned to go when she felt another power level behind her, "Huh? What's…" Trunks sat there with glowing golden hair and emerald-green eyes. A golden aura surrounded him. He smirked, "You aren't the only one with a secret power you know."he stated. She smiled at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Where's SailorMoon?!?!!?" Mars yelled to the others. Suddenly the youma they'd been struggling with caught them all in a deadly grasp between it's vinelike arms. The youma began to squeeze them and they screamed in agony. There was a flash of gold and the senshi were released. "Alright buddy this has gone far enough! I'm the beautilful soldier of love and justice, SailorMoon! On behaf of the Moon, you're punished!"she said. Trunks shot his attack at the youma causing it to write in pain. The senshi launched all their best attacks followed by SailorMoon's "Moon Princess Halation!!!" The monster exploded slime everywhere and the senshi sighed in relief. SailorMoon and Trunks stood, locked in the others gaze.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! It's a cliff hanger! You people DO realize that I've got most of this written already but I'll only post it if I get…hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….13 reviews!!!!!! Yes 13 my favorite number! Teehee! There is a prologue being written for people who want to know what happened before this, you know, where's Mamoru? That's all for now! LATERZ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(^-^) 


	2. Trunks meets the gang...(The fluffy dude...

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I'm 13, do you really think I own either of these anime/manga's? Please! Anyways if u do, I don't.  
  
  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. A battle, a cute guy, another fighter, and new neighbors all in one day …this is too much she thought to herself. The neighbors themselves hadn't come yet, but the movers were moving their stuff into the house, they had a LOT of stuff. Usagi didn't know why they wanted to buy the old Capsule Corp. building when the new one was for sale but, hey, if they wanted to, she wouldn't object. She sighed and stood up, "I guess I better go see if they got here yet." She said walking outside. She had barely stepped out the door when a dark purple convertible pulled up in the driveway and a familiar form stepped out. A boy…with lavender hair.  
  
"TRUNKS?!?!!?!?!?!!?" He looked up, "Usagi? What are you doing here?" "Um, are you moving in here?" she asked pointing to the building. "Yeah, why?" "Because if you are then…I'M YOUR NEW NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Really?" Trunks asked. "No I just made the whole thing up Trunks." Usa answered sarcastically. "Why would you make that up?" *Facevault* Man he's dense… "Trunks…I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!!!!" "Oh." There was silence for a few moments and then "grlwgrldgurgle" *sweatdrop* "Trunks, I'm hungry you wanna go get a burger or something?" Trunks smiled (a.n. you know one of those heart melting, makes you wanna faint special Trunks smiles?) "Sounds great, where do you wanna go?" Now it was Usa's turn to smile. "Come on! I'll take you to meet Toki-kun!!!!!"  
  
*ring ring* I love that little bell Usa thought. She giggled when she spotted Motoki…and Minako. *tap tap* Motoki broke their kiss and looked up, "Oh, hi Usa!" "Usagi-chan!?!?! Hi!!!! Oh and you brought a friend! Is he…?" She asked suggestively. "NO!! He's not!" Usagi yelled blushing furiously. "Whatever, the others are gonna be here soon if you wanna stay." Usa turned to Trunks, "What do ya say?" He nodded, "Sure, why not." "Great! Um, I'm Minako and this is my boyfriend Motoki." She said gesturing to the tall blonde we all know and love. Usa's stomach gurgled again getting a laugh out of Motoki. "Usagi, would you like something to eat?" "PLEASE?!?!?" Minako giggled and Trunks and Toki chuckled. After Usagi and Trunks had ordered, they sat down at a table to wait for the rest of the girls.  
  
"Mako-chan! YOU KNOW YUI-KUN AND I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei yelled as they walked into the arcade. "Yeah suuuuuure, that's what they all say!" Mako retorted, winning a death glare from the fiery priestess. "Hey guys! Over here!" The group turned to see their perky odangoed friend waving them over. "Hey girl!" Mako yelled running over, "Who's your friend?" Rei and Ami followed, "Yeah Odango, are you trying to kill off another boy?" Rei asked with a smirk. Usa stuck her tongue out at Rei and turned back to Makoto. "Trunks this is Makoto, Ami, and Rei. Guys, this is Trunks." Ami extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Trunks shook her hand and returned the words. "Poor poor guy, did you have to walk all the way here with Odango Atama?" Rei asked, "OW!" she yelled when Mako slapped her on the head. "You gonna be our Usa's boyfriend Trunks?" Makoto asked sliding into the seat across from him, smirking. Trunks and Usagi both turned bright red, "MAKOTO!!!!!" Usagi screamed. "Hey everyone! Food's here!" "Thank you Toki-kun!"  
  
(Authors p.o.v.) A few weeks later, Trunks was officially part of the gang. He introduced everyone to Goten (his best bud) and the rest of the Z warriors, and the girls introduced him and Goten (also part of the gang) to Uruwa Ryo(Ami's bf we'll call him Ryo), Kumada Yuuichirou (Rei's bf Yuui), and Shinozaki (AH! I can't find his last name! we'll call him zaki). The boys hit it off great from the first day. Good thing too, after all, they're gonna need to be pretty close for a while…(nothing hentai intended there!). Anyways one day everyone got together and they decided to go to the beach!!!! They met back at Usagi's (closest to the beach not counting Trunks's house) and set off.  
  
"Soooooooooooo…what are we gonna do when we get there?" Mako asked. "I dunno" Minako said. "I'm gonna read." Ami stated. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN WITH US AND RYO-KUN!!!!" Usagi yelled. "Fine Usagi, then what are we going to do?" Rei asked. "What everyone does at the beach…Tan, swim, play volleyball and…EAT!" Everyone laughed and they were soon at the beach. "Hey! Would someone help me here?!?!" Minako said trying to set everything up (umbrella, towel, coolers, etc.). Motoki helped her set everything up and then grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and ran into the water. When they surfaced they were both laughing hysterically. Usagi lauged and ran into the water after them, followed by Trunks, followed by Goten, followed by the pyro's, followed by the lightning-manics, followed by Ryo…"Hey where's Ami?" Mako asked…"AMI! GET DOWN HERE AND STOP READING!!!!!!" Usagi yelled. Ami sighed, got up, pulled out a water gun, and ran into the water with an evil smirk on her face. The splash fest began and they were there till dusk. 


	3. The wrong question

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon, but I own me, do you own you? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am so tired," Usagi said, leaning her head on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
There were muffled groans of agreement from the rest of the group as they walked slowly down the road. The sun was setting and the first of the stars had begun to peek through the clouds.  
  
"I love summer," Minako said softly, stifling a yawn.  
  
Motoki, who had arrived at the beach bearing sweets and sodas late in the afternoon, grinned down at her, "I know what you mean. There are just so many cute girls it's-"  
  
Minako spun around and glared at him, "What cute girls?!"  
  
Motoki shrugged innocently, "You know, the ones with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a love for volleyball and red ribbons in their hair."  
  
Minako actually had the decency to blush, "Oh, alright, those kind are ok," she mumbled, snuggling back up to him.  
  
Makoto yawned before leaning up and whispering something in Zaki's ear. He blushed but nodded before kissing her cheek softly. Makoto smiled and took his hand in her own.  
  
Ami and Ryo were walking contentedly, gazing at each other occasionally, their hands clasped tightly together. Rei and Yuui were talking softly, Rei occasionally brushing a strand of long hair from his dark eyes.  
  
They all arrived at Trunks' house.  
  
"You guys wanna come in for some food, maybe a soda?" Trunks asked, smiling at everyone.  
  
"Caffeine?" Minako asked, her eyes closing for a moment, "Yes, caffeine is good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, only Minako, Motoki, Usagi and Rei were still conscious. The rest of the group had either left for their respective homes or crashed in one of the many guest rooms. The small cluster of people still sitting in the living room, were now engaged in a little game called Truth or Dare.  
  
"Usagi, truth or dare?" Rei said, a devilish grin spreading across her face.  
  
Usagi contemplated this for a moment before smiling a answering, "Truth!"  
  
"Wha-! Ugh, fine! Um," Rei glared at her, "What are your feelings on a certain Chiba-san?"  
  
Shock reflected on Usagi's face, "I-I, um," her eyes filled with tears, "I'm tired, good night."  
  
She stood and dashed up the stairs. Minako smacked Rei's arm and dashed after her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Trunks demanded, "Who's Chiba-san?"  
  
Motoki sighed, "Chiba-san is better known as Mamoru. They've been dating for about two years and they were very much in love. Then Mamoru suddenly broke up with her, telling her that he found someone else and just walking off. We haven't seen him since."  
  
'Yes we have, as Tuxedo Kamen,' Rei thought.  
  
She stood, "I'm gonna go check on Usagi and then I'm gonna hit the sack."  
  
The guys ignored her.  
  
"The thing is," Motoki said as Rei was leaving, "That while I haven't seen him, the girls have," Rei froze. "You know, due to the fact that He always shows up just in time to save them."  
  
She heard Trunks begin to ask him a question before she raced up the stairs.  
  
She heard small sobs from behind the door, Usagi's sobs. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside. Minako looked up.  
  
"How could you say that?" she asked sharply, sadness for her friend shaking her voice.  
  
"I don't know," Rei answered, kneeling next to Usa, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and, and I'm an idiot just please, Usa, stop crying. Please?"  
  
Usagi looked up, her tear filled blue eyes locking with Rei's pleading amethyst orbs.  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, "I shouldn't have broken down like that. It's just-I mean I love him. I always have, and now he's not here and," tears filled her eyes once more, "I just can't do it, I miss him and he just," she stopped as her voice choked off and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Usa, come on pull yourself together," Minako said, hugging her gently.  
  
Motoki's laughter echoed up the stairs.  
  
Rei gasped, "Usagi, I have something to tell you!"  
  
She looked up, her sniffles quieting to small whimpers, "What's wrong?"  
  
Her tone was full of concern.  
  
'Here she is, sobbing her heart out over losing the only one she's ever loved, and she's still concerned about us, about everyone else,' Rei thought, her eyes softening.  
  
"It's Motoki," Rei began, "He, he knows about the senshi, about us."  
  
"What?" the two blondes exclaimed in unison.  
  
"How? Who told hi-?" Minako paused, "Oh, it must have been..."  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi finished for her.  
  
They nodded. Just then someone knocked on the door. Trunks poked his head in. When he saw Usagi he stepped into the room, shut the door, and walked quickly to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Really!" she exclaimed, casting him a shaky smile, "I'm okay."  
  
His sky blue eyes narrowed but he nodded. He glanced around at the room before smiling.  
  
"Who's gonna get this room?" he asked, the smile still in place.  
  
"I think we're gonna stick Usa in here," Minako paused and looked up at him, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "No reason."  
  
Rei frowned at him, "Trunks," she warned.  
  
"It's just that this is the only room with a Jacuzzi tub," he said nonchalantly.  
  
He watched as three pairs of eyes widened.  
  
Usagi managed a somewhat fake yawn, "I'm tired," she stated, eyeing him, "I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."  
  
"Yeah," Minako jumped in, "And we're, um..."  
  
"We're gonna help her with her hair!" Rei interrupted.  
  
"Thanks," Minako muttered.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow but turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight then."  
  
"Good night!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
As he shut the door, he heard muffled exclamations of glee as they rushed into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sighed as she sunk further into the bubbles.  
  
"This," she said softly, "Is exactly what I needed."  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt something on her face. Her eyes opened.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Who threw the bubbles?"  
  
Minako and Rei exchanged guilty looks.  
  
Rei lifted an arm, "It was her."  
  
"Hey!" Minako whined, "Rei-chan, you weren't supposed to say anythi-!"  
  
Her complaint was cut short by the mass of bubbles that landed on her face. Usagi giggled.  
  
"I win!"  
  
Rei attempted to stifle a laugh, "Minako-chan, you have a bubble beard," she managed before bursting into laughter.  
  
Bubbles landed on her head and face and the bubble war began. 


End file.
